The battle of valintines day
by Nate
Summary: There is a epic battle looming on the horizon of the future


The Battle of Valentines Day Part I  
By: Nathan Alexander Kaiser  
  
We start this story starts with Ash-Tachi near Pallot Town.  
  
Ash: Yes weir near Pallot Town  
  
Misty: Do we have to go there?  
  
Ash/Pikachu: YES!  
  
Misty: Fine then let's go to Pallot.   
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{AT PALLOT TOWN}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{  
  
Then Dexter starting ringing.  
  
Ash: Huh?  
  
Then Ash opens up Dexter.  
  
Dexter: ASH YOU HAVE MESSAGE FROM PROFESSOR OAK WILL YOU EXCEPT THE CHARGES?   
  
ASH: Yes I except the phone chares.  
  
Dexter: Hi! Ash it's me Professor Oak. I want your group to go to my for something top-secret.  
  
Ash: Why?  
  
Dexter: Because I said so.  
  
Then the screen on Dexter goes blank  
  
  
------------------------------LATER---------------------------------------------  
  
Then we see Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Tracey in Professor Oak's Lab  
  
Ash: Why did you want us here  
  
Professor Oak: First let me introduce: Gary, Brock, Cassandra, Duplica, A.J, Laura Laramie, Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Koja, Blaine, Todd, Susie, James, Jessie, Meowth, and your mother Ash.   
  
Professor Oak: I just received a important message from the year 2400 a.d.   
  
ALL: WOW!  
  
Professor Oak: The message say's that there will be an epic battle between Good vs. evil but does not say would win, and all of you in this war.  
  
  
Ash: But how do we live to the year 2400  
  
Professor Oak: With this   
  
Professor Oak: You all will take drink of Kabuto's oil, the stuff that can make humans Immortal.  
  
ALL: WOW!  
  
Then they all drink the oil.  
  
Then Pikachu starts glowing.  
  
Ash: What's happening to Pikachu?  
  
Then when Pikachu stop's glowing to everyone surprise including Brock's she is now a naked 1/2 Human, 1/2 Pikachu Female with long golden blond shoulder length hair and very light yellow skin and has Pikachu type ear, and tail, and on her face her 2 little red spots make her look like she's blushing, and she has brown eye's.  
  
Pikachu: Can I have some cloth's please?  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{LATER}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Misty: How are these Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Nice.  
  
Now Pikachu is wearing a green T-shirt ,and blue jeans.  
  
Then we see everybody in a big room with a table and 20 chairs  
  
Professor Oak: Now before I begin is there any Questions?   
  
Ash: How come James, Jessie and, Meowth are here?  
  
James: Because we quit TEAM ROCKET and, because they killed both our parents and this is the way to get My revenge on them, and also we hate being bad so we deciced that we start a new life from scratch,and also I love Jessie.  
  
Pikachu: How come I'm now 1/2 Pikachu, 1/2 Human now  
  
Professor Oak: that's what happens when a Pikachu drinks Kabuto's oil and it can't be reversed.  
  
Professor Oak: Now that's all settled I'm to give you people more info on the future but what ever you do don't tell any else but you what I'm about to tell you.  
  
Professor Oak: On the good side of this conflict are:  
  
1.The United Poke'mon Federation of Planets  
2.The Vulcan  
3.The Klingon Empire  
4.The Bajorion Provisional Government  
5.The Romulan Star Empire  
6.The Cardassian Union  
7.The Ferengi Alliance   
8.The Pikaeon Confederation  
9.The Tholian Assembly  
10.The Team Rocket Rebellion  
and on the evil side:  
  
1.Team Rocket  
2.The Dominion  
3.The Breen  
4.The Son'a  
  
Professor Oak: Those are the interstellar government's in the conflict.  
The battle is set to happen: February 14, 2400 a.d  
  
Lt. Surge: Any thing else  
  
Professor Oak: No that it.   
  
Now everybody has a party to celebrate.  
  
Now we see Pikachu, Misty, Jessie, Susie, Sabrina, Cassandra, Duplica, Erika,  
Mrs. Ketchum talking Women gossip.  
  
Brock: Uhhhhhh. . . . . . .Pikachu can I ask you a question?  
  
Pikachu: yeah what's up?  
  
Brock: Will you go on a date with you tomorrow?  
  
Pikachu: Sure is 5:00p.m good for you?  
  
Brock: yes see you then.  
  
Then Brock goes over to guy's watching the Football game.  
  
Hey guy's wouldn't guess what just happened!  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Brock: I asked Pikachu to a date and she said "yes"  
  
All: Yeah right!  
  
Brock: You'll see.  
  
  
The-end of part 1  
  
Next part The Year 2265 they all enter STARFLEET Academy.  
  
To email any review e-mail me at kaisernathan@yahoo.com  



End file.
